A Frozen Inferno
by Cherius
Summary: Lily Evans and her friends are excited to go back to school. Unfortunely the school year isn't going to turn out that great, with broken hearts, stunts & pranks, and a mysterious new student that raises questioning, It's another crazy year. RR please
1. Chapter 1: A dream to Remember

Chapter One: A Dream to Remember 

(A/N and Disclaimer) I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters. All credit of course, goes to the wonderful J.K Rowling)

A girl, no older than 17 was rummaging through her oak closet, in a very tidy room. She began tossing outfits on her bed, looking for a certain "special" outfit. An expression of frustration mounted on her face. Frowning, she crossed her arms and walked towards her long mirror, which was sitting on her armoire. The girl looked at her reflection with a mixed reaction.

"Hmm… I'm so pale…" the girl said as she looked at her ivory face. She closed her eyelids and breathed in. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and began to smile.

"Well… look at the bright side," said the girl smiling in the mirror. "I don't resemble a twig like Petunia, and maybe my red hair will turn auburn soon," said the girl smirking.

After looking in the mirror for a few more seconds, complaining more about her complexion, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She turned around and cleared her throat.

"Come in," said the girl.

A tall, but frail looking girl with medium length blonde hair walked in and faced the girl, whom was her sister.

"Lily… Mother wants us downstairs for dinner," muttered the frail looking sister, not meeting her sister's eyes.

Lily sighed and tossed back her red hair and responded.

"Alright then, Petunia," sighed Lily, frowning at her sister's frail body.

Lily followed Petunia out of her room. A quick aroma of roast beef and gravy filled the air. She couldn't help, but feel extremely hungry. Lily always enjoyed her mother's cooking. Petunia, on the other hand never ate, only sneered. The sisters made their way into the formal dining room.

Mrs. Evans smiled at Lily. She always thought Lily was extremely gifted and was very intelligent. She often praised Lily, as her "Special daughter" and treated her with high respect. This made Petunia very jealous and distant from Lily.

Mrs. Evans warmly greeted her daughters to the table.

"Eat up good Lily, my darling. You are going away tomorrow, and I want you to have a wonderful dinner before you leave," said Mrs. Evans smiling at Lily. Petunia scowled at the food.

"I'm really excited, it's my last year at hogwarts," said Lily triumphantly, towards her mother and father.

Petunia rolled her eyes and placed a single bun on her plate and scowled at the rest of the food on the table.

Mrs. Evans looked at Petunia.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Mrs. Evans to her daughter. Petunia scowled furiously at her mother.

"I can't stand this! It's not fair that Lily gets a special dinner, special gifts, and special whatever, just because she's a freak!" cried Petunia, pointing at her sister. Lily frowned and looked away from Petunia.

Mr. Evans quickly responded, before his wife did.

"You know that is not the case. AND, how dare you call your sister a freak… Go to your room now!" shouted Mr. Evans, slamming his fist on the dinner table. His face glowed with rage and anger.

Petunia began to sob and ran up the stairs. Everyone grew silent, and quickly finished his or her meals. Lily helped her mother move the dishes into the kitchen. After the dishes were done, she kissed her mother and father goodnight and headed upstairs.

The upstairs was dark, and quiet. Lily figured that Petunia was already in bed. She entered her room and saw a few outfits lay on her bed from earlier. Lily began stuffing a few outfits, and school necessities in her suitcase. She was so preoccupied in packing last minute things, that she didn't hear her own sister creep into her room.

Petunia stared at her sister with hate. She turned to leave the room, but accidentally bumped into Lily's dresser.

Lily gasped.

"Petunia… You scared me. What do you think you're doing? Creeping up like that!" gasped Lily, placing her right hand on her chest to feel her heart beat.

Petunia bit her lip and narrowed her eyes on Lily

"Someday… you'll be sorry," whispered Petunia. She scowled at Lily, and walked out. Lily frowned as Petunia walked off. She could never understand Petunia and her ways.

After the odd encounter with Petunia, Lily got undressed and wore a pink nightgown (which didn't go so well with her red hair). She sighed and closed her eyes. The day flew by so fast, she thought. Tomorrow, she would be leaving on a train to go to Hogwarts. She imagined Petunia scowling at her during breakfast and refusing to watch her hop on the train. Soon, she fell asleep.

Lily climbed out of her bed in the middle of the night. Sweat was pouring on her face. She was sure; she just had woken from a very bad dream. Oddly enough, her room felt really cold, even though she was sweating immensely. Lily grabbed a sweater from her dresser and wandered out of her bedroom. Still cold and sweating, she walked down the upstairs hallway. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but the cold chill was still around. Unsatisfied, she walked down the staircase and moved into the kitchen. Lily could still feel the chill, even in the kitchen. From the corner of her eye, she saw the outside light flicker on and off, on and off from the kitchen window. At first she thought it was one of neighbors playing a prank, but the outside light kept flickering on and off. Curious, Lily walked outside. The light turned off and she felt an odd feeling that she wasn't alone…


	2. Chapter 2: The Visitor

**Chapter Two: The Visitor**

"Get up! Mother is waiting for you!" snapped Petunia, looking down at her sister on the bed.

Lily groaned loudly and looked up at her sister. She looked at her alarm clock and saw it was already 8:00 am. Still groaning, she closed her eyes again. Something odd happened though, Lily sprang out of her bed and pulled out her sheets. She noticed bits of snow lying all over her bedspread. The snow was odd, considering it was just the first of September, and usually snow melts up against skin and warmth. She quickly looked at Petunia.

"Did you put snow in my bed!" yelled Lily, looking suspiciously at her sister.

"What snow?" asked Petunia, looking at her sister as if she was crazy.

Lily scowled. "Can't you see it, it's right there!" shouted Lily, pointing to where the snow was, but her mouth gaped opened when she saw that the snow had disappeared.

"Right…" said Petunia, rolling her eyes as she walked out of her sister's room.

Lily sat on her bed, feeling confused about the snow. She swore she had felt and saw snow on her bed. Why did it matter though? What was so harmful about snow anyways? She couldn't of made it up; it felt and looked so real. Lily's mind continued to puzzle her. With her mind still thinking about the snow, she remembered the odd dream she had last night and how that seemed so real too. She remembered walking out in the kitchen, feeling extremely cold. Then, she spotted the outside light flickering on and off, on and off. Curious, she stepped outside and the lights turned off. Lily felt that she wasn't alone. She couldn't remember more of the dream and didn't know what it meant. Sighing, she looked out her bedroom window and saw an eerie figure creeping behind a tree…

**An hour earlier**

Two teenaged boys, around 17 leaned against a brick wall. Both boys had dark raven hair. The one that was standing on the right pulled out a brush and started to brush his hair as various females giggled and winked past them. The boy on the left and smirked and faced his friend.

"Sirius… you do have a way with the ladies," said the boy on the left, cleaning his glasses.

Sirius smiled brightly and looked at his friend.

"It all comes naturally of course, James!" chirped Sirius. James tried not to laugh, but he managed to anyways.

Sirius patted James on the shoulder.

"Soon you'll know the way!" said Sirius smiling still.

James smirked at him.

"And what way is that?" asked James sheepishly

Sirius smiled dreamily.

'Being in heaven of course!" said Sirius, nudging his buddy.

"I thought you had a girl friend," said James eyeing Sirius.

"We broke up, …" said Sirius, not sounding so cocky.

James frowned. No girl in her mind would break up with him. So what happened? James wondered.

Sirius sighed loudly.

"Miranda dumped me… I don't know why," said Sirius, looking away from his friend.

James frowned. He knew the exact reason why Miranda dumped Sirius. She was very pretty and very popular, but she was very mean-spirited and spoiled. She always got jealous how girls looked at Sirius. Soon enough, she got tired of it and dumped him and started flirting with all of the boys at Hogwarts. James knew Sirius cared deeply for her, and was hurt by her. He tried to hide it, by smiling and waving at other girls, but James knew it was all a cover up, hiding the fact he still loved Miranda.

"Sirius… You have to get over her, dude," said James, frowning at his best friend.

"James… I can't. You don't know how it feels like. You haven't had a girlfriend in forever. So stop…" muttered Sirius scowling.

James took offense to Sirius's words.

"I bet I could get a girlfriend, and if we broke up, I wouldn't be upset and moaning around like an imbecile!" shouted James.

"Oh really then. Fine you get yourself a girl friend, and if she breaks your heart, don't yell at me," mumbled Sirius.

"Fine then. Its settled then," said James walking off.

Lily continued to stare at the figure. It looked dark from the distance. She started to reflect at her dream. She began to remember a bit more than before. She remembered herself feeling that she wasn't alone, that someone was outside with her. Then, a flash of light appeared, and she saw a figure, a figure of a boy, a bit older than her. The last thing she remembered was feeling a cold rush through her body, and Petunia waking her up.

"Mother and father are probably wondering why I'm not down stairs yet," sighed Lily. She continued to stare at the figure, which seemed to be stuck in their lilac bush. Lily laughed, it was a rather funny sight. She couldn't have imagined any fool getting in a situation like that. Lily started to worry about the person in the bush, so she ran down the stairs, out the door, and into the yard. She ran to the lilac bush, and frowned when she saw whom it was.

James smiled and looked up at Lily, whom was holding her hands at her hips

"Fancy in giving me a hand Evans?" said James, smirking.


	3. Chapter 3: Peter's Prank

**Chapter Three: Peter's Prank**

"James. Can you please tell me what you are doing in my yard?" asked Lily firmly, looking at James trapped in the lilac bush.

James smiled brightly.

"I decided to uh… say hi to the um… the robins? I think they like me!" cheered James. Right at the moment, the robins screeched and flew away.

"Indeed," said Lily sarcastically. For a few seconds there was silence until James spoke up.

"What time is it?" asked James randomly.

Lily quickly glanced at her watch and looked frantic.

"Oh my gosh. I'm suppose to be at King Cross in 10 minutes!" shrieked Lily.

James started to smile slyly.

"Well I guess you'll just have to come with me," said James

Lily rolled her eyes.

"How it that suppose to get us there faster," sighed Lily.

James quickly responded.

"Uh… you see. My parents have this new car and it's really fast," said James happily.

Lily smiled.

"Fine then, you can help me bring out my stuff," said Lily patting his shoulder.

James followed Lily into her house. His eyes were wide opened as he saw muggle things he'd never seen before. He looked at pictures of Lily and the family. He laughed when he saw a recent picture of Petunia.

"Woah. Who is skeletor?" joked James pointing at a picture of Petunia

Lily scowled at him.

"You always… have to be… ugh. We have no time! Come in my room!" said Lily hastily.

"With pleasure," cheered James but he quickly got stopped by Mr. Evans.

"And who are you?" asked Mr. Evans, narrowing his emerald eyes down on him.

James looked at Lily, then at her father.

"I'm her…" said James – but he was interrupted by Lily.

"Friend… anyways. We have to get going," said Lily, as she dragged James into her room.

Sirius and a boy with light shaggy brown hair sat in a compartment by themselves on the hogwort's express. Sirius quickly helped himself to an-almost-endless supply of chocolate, which his friend had with him.

"Where do you get all of this, Remus?" asked Sirius to his friend.

After finishing his last bite of his chocolate frog, Remus looked up at his friend and responded.

"My aunt worked at this chocolate factory, so she gave us lots of chocolate and such," said Remus happily.

Sirius didn't say much back. He looked out their compartment window, wondering what was taking James so long. Sirius felt guilty about what he said earlier to James. He quickly ate another chocolate frog.

A girl with neck length blonde hair, and a few scattered freckles on her face popped in the compartment. She nervously cleared her throat, not looking at Sirius or Remus.

"Have you two seen Lily around? The train is about to leave, and I'm worried about her," said the girl.

Sirius looked at her and frowned.

"Maybe she is with James, he's not here either, …" said Sirius, but was interrupted with the arrival of Lily and James storming in the compartment, panting a bit.

"Lily! I was worried sick about you!" shrieked the girl.

Lily smiled at her best friend.

"Don't worry Helena, I was just with James!" assured Lily

Sirius laughed.

"That explains why you two were late," said Sirius winking

Remus looked up.

"Uh. Well there, James. I heard you are head boy. Congratulations!" said Remus happily, but secretly it was always his dream to be head boy.

James shrugged. "I always thought it would be you Remus," said James.

Remus smiled. "Well you have been acting more mature lately, I guess,"

James proudly puffed out his chest and nodded. Lily laughed, and poked his chest immediately.

"No way," laughed Lily.

Helena smiled nervously. "I-I have to use the lady's room. Excuse me," said Helena as she quickly moved out of the compartment.

Sirius looked at Lily.

"Wow Evans. What's with your friend?" asked Sirius rudely

Lily scowled at him.

"She's just a bit shy, that's all!" said Lily angrily as she got up and stormed out.

Sirius looked around.

"Um. Was it something I said?" asked Sirius

Remus sighed, and opened up his history of magic book.

Lily walked down the hallway of the train, looking for her friend. She quickly spotted her alone in a compartment. Helena looked sad, and looked out the window. Lily wasn't sure what was wrong with her, so she came in and sat across from her.

"What's wrong Helena?" asked Lily

Helena sighed, "It's Sirius. He didn't he even notice me; none of them ever notice me,"

Lily frowned and hugged her. "You know that's not true. Maybe if you spoke up, or said something more often, maybe he would say something to you,"

Helena bit her lip and sighed again. "What's the sense? I'm ugly, and I have horrible freckles… He would never notice me. You're pretty and fun. I'm just boring,"

Lily smiled at her. "You are pretty, you just don't know it,"

"I don't know, …" said Helena.

Lily smiled at Helena and looked out the window, it looked bright and sunny. She missed hogworts, and was pleased that she was made head girl. Lily knew it was going to be an eventful year, and she couldn't wait until she stepped right inside the grounds. Everything was floating in her mind, not noticing that the sky was changing.

"Odd weather, it's kinda hot in here" sighed Helena, noticing the storm clouds approaching.

Lily did feel the heat, but soon enough, there was an odd rush of cold air that floated around her.

"Did you feel that cold breeze?" asked Lily to Helena.

"I wish!" sighed Helena, sweating immensely.

"Weird, …" said Lily looking at her schedule.

Sirius, James, Remus, and a pudgy boy called "peter" were in a deep conversation about past memories. They chatted for a while, but were interrupted by loud thunder.

"Wonderful weather," muttered Sirius.

"I hope it's not like that for the rest of the week. I have quidditch," said James.

Remus looked out the window. "It'll probably last a day,"

Peter looked out of their compartment, goggling at something. He had a shocked look on his face, but didn't say anything.

"Peter… What are you looking at?" asked James

"Um. It's Miranda. Looks like she is going out with Lucious Malfoy," squeeled Peter

Sirius got up quickly with rage in his face.

"WHAT!" yelled Sirius as he stormed out of the compartment and directed his wand at Malfoy.

Miranda immediately rolled her eyes at Sirius.

"Sirius… You do assume things so quickly. We were just talking. You know Lucious is going out with your cousin Narcissa," snarled Miranda, pulling a long strand of her chestnut brown hair behind her ears.

Sirius felt embarrassed and stormed back into the compartment.

"Peter… I'm going to… UGH!" yelled Sirius. Peter was laughing hysterically. James and Remus quickly got up and held Sirius back, so he couldn't hit Peter.

Remus sighed sarcastically. "It's going to be a lovely year,"


End file.
